Originale
Originale '(''Sweet Dreams) è il titolo del diciannovesimo episodio della quarta stagione di Glee, l'ottantacinquesimo in tutto. E' stato scritto da Ross Maxwell e diretto da Elodie Keene, con le riprese cominciate il '''21 marzo 2013 e le prime registrazioni in studio, invece, il 19 marzo dello stesso anno. L'episodio ha nuovamente fatto colpo sulla critica con Lea Michele di nuovo alla ribalta con la hit del Glee Cast, Don't Stop Believin'. Negli Stati Uniti l'episodio è andato in onda il 18 aprile 2013 alle 21:00, registrando circa 6.14 milioni di telespettatori e un rating complessivo inferiori rispetto ai dati dell'episodio precedente. Nonostante ciò, questa puntata ha reso Glee lo show più seguito della serata, preceduto soltanto da una replica di The Big Bang Theory. Due giorni dopo la messa in onda dell'episodio, Ryan Murphy, il creatore della serie, ha anche confermato la produzione futura di una Quinta Stagione e di un'eventuale Sesta Stagione. In Italia Sweet Dreams è stato trasmesso in versione sottotitolata giovedì 25 aprile 2013 alle 21:50 sul canale satellitare della FOX, mentre sarà rilasciato interamente doppiato il 2 maggio. Trama Finn finalmente decide di andare al college di Lima per diventare insegnante. Scopre che non è come lo immaginava, ma è pieno di feste. Lì incontra Puck e cominciano la loro vita universitaria insieme. Salvando una festa da una radio rotta cantando ottengono un lavoro. Al McKinley Will decide la scaletta per le regionali, ma non tutti sono contenti. Marley propone di cantare le sue canzoni originali, ma nessuno la ascolta. Dopo averne cantata una con alcuni del club, Will sentendola decide di portarla alle regionali. A New York Rachel deve fare l'audizione per Funny Girl. E' ancora indecisa su quale canzone di Barbra Streisand scegliere, ma l'arrivo di Shelby le fa cambiare idea dicendo che non dovrebbe cantare una canzone della Streisand, ma dovrebbe essere originale. Dopo una chiacchierata a telefono con Finn decide che la sua canzone sarà quella con cui tutto è iniziato. Riassunto L'episodio si apre direttamente a Lima, Ohio presso l'Università di Lima, con Finn che motiva la sua decisione di voler continuare il suo percorso di studi. Il ragazzo ammette di aver voluto arruolarsi nell'esercito perché temeva di non essere all'altezza dei ragazzi - intelligenti come i dottori, a sentire lui - che decidono di frequentare il college e chiedere di più dalle loro vite. Finn ha realizzato che il suo sogno è quello di diventare un insegnante e per questo si sta dando da fare per rimettersi in pari ed ottenere la licenza al più presto possibile. Mentre si trova in biblioteca a ripassare, all'improvviso una musica molto conosciuta risuona nella stanza e tutti gli studenti si scatenano a ritmo dell'Harlem Shake. Una moda così diffusa e travolgente, da impegnare i ragazzi del college in diversi momenti della giornata, persino nella fontana pubblica. Per Finn, ad ogni modo, la vera sorpresa giunge quando si unisce ai festeggiamenti nella sua stanza e si imbatte in un ragazzo avvolto sotto un sacco a pelo. Pensando che si tratti di un ragazzo semplicemente svenuto per via dell'alcol, smuove le coperte e un sorridente Puck gli salta addosso abbracciandolo. A New York, nel suo appartamento a Bushwick, Rachel sta mettendo a punto gli ultimi preparativi per la sua audizione per il musical Funny Girl; sin dalla prima del musical a Broadway, nel 1964 come da lei affermato, nessun altra compagnia di produttori ha voluto tenere altre audizioni temendo di non trovare nessuna cantante in grado di strabiliare il pubblico e rimpiazzare Barbra Streisand. Rachel, quindi, ricorda a se stessa quanto condivide con il suo idolo, Barbra: entrambe sono ebree che hanno cominciato la loro carriera sfondando nei cori della scuola e ottenendo il successo con il musical Funny Girl... entrambe? Rachel non è del tutto sicura delle sue capacità, ma nel vedere nuovamente se stessa incollata di fronte alla tv in technicolor per assistere ad uno spettacolo di Barbra incoraggiata dai suoi papà, sembra quasi riacquistare fiducia nelle sue doti e, ammirandosi allo specchio vestita come Fanny Brice, si saluta dicendo "Ciao, bellissima!". Alla William McKinley High School, la coach Roz Washington torna in carica sprizzando energia da tutti i pori della pelle. Incontrando Will e Shannon intenti a fare colazione nell'aula degli insegnanti, Roz si dimostra felice di essere nuovamente a capo dei Cheerios e scherza sulla sparatoria di qualche giorno prima, ironizzando sul fatto che una tipa tosta come lei è persino abituata a dormire la notte con il rumore degli spari nei dintorni, specialmente quando sta in Corea del Nord ad allenare una squadra. Una volta che la coach si congeda per scaricare la sua adrenalina altrove, Shannon domanda a Will se ha ancora trovato modo di chiarirsi con Finn. Schuester fa un cenno di diniego, così la Beiste gli racconta del suo rapporto conflittuale con sua sorella, Denise, che ha saputo appoggiarla dopo la separazione da Cooter. Will sembra soppesare queste parole, ma la sua espressione non è convincente. Nei corridoi, Marley, parlando con la sua coscienza, ammette di aver rimosso il cassetto segreto dalla sua scrivania permettendo alle sue canzoni di venire alla luce. Poco più avanti incontra Brittany e Tina mentre parlano del Massachussets Institute of Technology, la prestigiosa scuola a cui è stata ammessa Brittany. L'attenzione di Marley si sofferma sul nuovo look di Tina, da lei rinominato steampunk che pare sarà la prossima tendenza stilistica. Marley ha davvero ragione quando pensa che gli studenti siano tutti un po' "strani" dopo la sparatoria di tempo prima, dal momento che Sam, con i capelli all'indietro e gli occhiali finge di essere il suo gemello intelligente, Evan Evans. Marley ha una sorta di shock nel catturare Unique con le mani nel sacco: in Aula canto, Unique sta assumendo delle pillole anticoncezionali. Inoltre, Marley non riesce a trovare il coraggio per dire al signor Schue di poter cantare una delle canzoni scritte da lei alle Regionali. Will, pimpante, entra in Aula canto raccontando di aver appena ricevuto un tweet in cui la commissione per le Regionali gli ha confermato che il tema del 2013 riguarderà i "sogni". Marley è un po' accigliata, come tanti altri ragazzi del Glee-Club che non sembrano gradire molto la scelta della scaletta. Poche ore dopo, in auditorium, Blaine presiede un incontro segreto del Glee-Club in cui i ragazzi discutono delle pessime scelte di Schuester. Blaine commenta le tre canzoni (Dream Weaver, Sweet Dreams e infine You Make My Dreams Come True) sostenendo che sono tutte bellissime, ma antiquate perché provenienti al massimo dagli anni Ottanta e tra l'altro l'ultima delle tre canzoni è stata già cantata dalle precedenti Nuove Direzioni in un mash-up. Marley continua a chiedere di cantare una canzone originale, ma stavolta ne propone delle sue, finendo con l'essere criticata ogni volta che apre bocca da Kitty, fredda e acida come al solito. Al college, Finn prepara dei toast bruciacchiandoli con un ferro da stiro, mentre per i corridoi una pista gonfiabile ad acqua diviene l'attrazione principale della giornata. Due ragazze lasciano il bikini a Finn, che resta a bocca spalancata e un po' maldestro non appena sente che qualcuno si sta presentando al professor Schuester. Finn è imbarazzato, ma fermo sulla sua posizione: non tornerà ad insegnare insieme a Will nel Glee-Club e lo pianta in asso, andando a divertirsi con il resto del gruppo. Amareggiato, Will fa ritorno a scuola e prepara i ragazzi alle prove, ma viene prontamente interrotto da Blaine, il quale lo aggiorna sulla riunione del Glee-Club e della possibilità di sostituire le canzoni con delle alternative. Will resta deluso dal comportamento di Blaine e in generale delle Nuove Direzioni. Lascia tempestoso la stanza, dicendo che andrà a prendersi un caffè e per il suo ritorno tutti dovranno essere già in posa per cantare le sue canzoni. La scena si sposta nuovamente a New York, alla NYADA, dove Rachel sta disponendo dei partiti al pianoforte per fare le prove. Alle sue spalle si materializza nient'altri che Shelby Corcoran, sua madre biologica, rimasta lontana da lei per oltre un anno. Shelby le confessa scherzosamente di aver capito della sua audizione leggendo i suoi post su Facebook. Rachel le confessa di essersi imparata a memoria l'intero repertorio di Barbra. Tuttavia, Shelby la blocca quasi istantaneamente, mettendo da parte i suoi spartiti affermando che la regia cercherà una ragazza fresca, originale e non una copia sputata di una Barbra unica nel suo genere, inimitabile. Shelby, dunque, persuade la figlia a duettare con lei, sperando che trovi modo di ispirarsi con altre canzoni. Insieme, le due cantano al pianoforte Next to Me. Al Delta Kappa Chi, Finn e Puck cantano a tutto ritmo Fight for Your Right (To Party), in totale delirio con altri studenti universitari alla ricerca di una serata da sballo. Sulla veranda, i responsabili della "confraternita" della Delta Kappa Chi ringraziano Finn e Puck per aver salvato la loro festa ed evitato che gli altri "fratelli" si allontanassero dal gruppo. Finn e Puck vengono quindi inseriti a pieno titolo nella confraternita senza nemmeno aver bisogno di passare dei brutti momenti, come delle prove imbarazzanti o sfide inimmaginabili. In auditorium, Unique continua a parlare del suo seno e delle cure cui lo sta sottoponendo per dargli un aspetto più femminile. Marley e Brad si uniscono a Blaine, Unique e Sam, tutti pronti a cantare una canzone. Marley spiega di averla composta dopo che Schuester ha gridato addosso a Sam e gli altri, non notando i loro volti tristi e le buone intenzioni nel modificare la scaletta. Sam e gli altri accettano di cantarla insieme a lei e così il quartetto intona You Have More Friends Than You Know. Terminata l'esibizione, con la faccia di Brad non molto soddisfatta (da ricordare che odia il Glee-Club), Blaine commenta il testo della canzone dichiarando che si tratta di roba forte, ma Marley non è disposta più a presentarle al professor Schuester vista la sua strenua battaglia per quelle vecchie canzoni. Finn riceve un'inattesa chiamata da Rachel, curiosa di scoprire come va la sua nuova vita al college. Finn inizialmente è teso, forse perché la scenata con Brody l'ultima volta che è andato a New York è ancora una ferita aperta e ha lasciato una mano dolorante ad entrambi. Rachel parla della sua audizione per Funny Girl e prega Finn di consigliarle una canzone perfetta. Finn le suggerisce di trovare il modo che i produttori si innamorino di lei, che la desiderino ardentemente e per farlo deve riuscire a reinventarsi trovando una canzone che la conduca direttamente alle origini della sua passione: la musica, o per meglio dire musica unita alla recitazione. In un teatro lì nei pressi di New York si stanno tenendo le audizioni per il musical. Quando è il turno di Rachel, questa si presenta dicendo che canterà un classico. Mentre il pianista parte di colpo, Rachel canta sulle note di Don't Stop Believin', ma è soltanto quando immagina di essere affiancata dal nucleo originale del Glee-Club (Tina, Finn, Kurt e Mercedes Jones) che dà il cento per cento. Al termine della performance, la giuria non è del tutto convinta, ma l'unico giudice maschio ha notato che, ad un tratto, Rachel è stata, per così dire, ravvivata da qualche suo pensiero. Rachel confessa di aver pensato ai suoi amici e con questa affermazione pare aver conquistato un ulteriore passo in avanti. Ad ogni modo, le luci si spengono e la giuria non si pronuncia se non sbilanciandosi di poco con un "Grazie, signorina Berry". Al college, Finn viene svegliato di soprassalto da Puck, il quale gli scaraventa addosso un biglietto fucsia su cui è richiesta una motivazione da parte di Finn della sua assenza al test di sociologia, basilare per la sua formazione da insegnante e necessario per ottenere la licenza finale. Finn ha smarrito il senso del suo percorso, fra sballi e ragazze. Puck si propone di mantenerlo sulla retta via e, benché continui a pensare che la scuola sia per gli sfigati, farà un pensierino sull'iscriversi o meno. Al McKinley, Blaine e Becky vengono convocati nell'ufficio della coach Washington, molto sospettosa di loro due. Sostiene, infatti, che Sue Sylvester sia vecchia come il cucco ma nonostante ciò astuta come una volpe, perché ha trascinato al vertice dei Cheerios una ragazza affetta dalla sindrome di Down e un ragazzo gay probabilmente per essere ancora di più in mostra. Inoltre, la coach mostra segni di un evidente trama da psicosi voodoo, arrivando a dubitare che la Sylvester abbia fatto scattare due colpi di pistola essenzialmente per causa sua, accusando Blaine - Fonzie Fruttato come lo chiama lei - di averla corrotta usando poteri paranormali. Dopo aver imposto a Blaine e Becky di ripetere dopo di lei un giuramento-antincantesimo, la coach li lascia andare. Blaine è adesso misteriosamente intrigato dal comportamento di Becky, pensando che abbia giocato un ruolo determinante nella faccenda della sparatoria. Quando la ferma per i corridoi chiedendole il perché del suo intervento di fronte alla coach Washington, Becky si innervosisce e se ne va, buttando all'aria una pianola e una cartella di fogli. In auditorium, Will chiude gli occhi e riporta la sua mente indietro a un anno prima, immaginando di sentire ancora le grida della platea di fronte alle Nuove Direzioni con il trofeo delle Nazionali 2012 in mano, tutti esultanti e impazziti per un Glee-Club di perdenti adesso sotto le luci della ribalta. Quella sensazione svanisce in fretta così come era nata. Finn Hudson si trova in piedi ai lati dell'auditorium, lo sguardo fisso su Will. I due pongono delle condizioni per la loro futura collaborazione e voltano pagina, abbracciandosi. L'indomani, in Aula canto, Will chiede scusa alle Nuove Direzioni, ricordandosi di cosa vuol dire stare lì seduti di fronte a quella che, circa venti anni prima, per Will fu Lillian Adler. Dopo aver presentato nuovamente Finn ed aver caricato il gruppo al massimo, Will annuncia che la sua scaletta verrà sostituita con delle canzoni originali, di modo che possano fare il botto come in passato. A New York, Rachel è impaziente di ricevere una telefonata dai produttori di Broadway. Mentre Kurt le prepara dei biscotti e attende con lei, il telefono comincia a vibrare dal lato opposto del tavolo. Rachel letteralmente fluttua in aria per afferrarlo e scoprire di aver avuto un callback per il musical, ovvero dovrà tornare in teatro ed esibirsi di nuovo per convincere finalmente i giudici. La puntata si conclude con le Nuove Direzioni che cantano una delle canzoni originali di Marley intitolata Outcast. Canzoni Canzoni di sottofondo *'Harlem Shake' di Baauer *'Sexy and I Know It' degli LMFAO *'Big Lights (Into the Wild)' di Sam Adams *'Cavalcata delle Valchirie' di Richard Wagner. Guest Cast Special Guest Stars *Idina Menzel è Shelby Corcoran. Guest Stars *NeNe Leakes è Roz Washington. *Becca Tobin è Kitty Wilde. *Melissa Benoist è Marley Rose. *Blake Jenner è Ryder Lynn. *Jacob Artist è Jake Puckerman. *Lauren Potter è Becky Jackson. *Alex Newell è Wade "Unique" Adams. *Dot-Marie Jones è Shannon Beiste. Curiosità *Di solito il titolo in italiano dell'episodio si conosce un giorno o due prima della messa in onda sottotitolata. Ad ogni modo, questo episodio è stato trasmesso in lingua originale il 25 aprile 2013 semplicemente con il nome di "Glee, 4 Stagione, Ep. 19". Galleria di foto BFgNyHdCUAIsUQc.jpg-large.jpg 598943 529169063796510 1452015283 n.jpg 549825 529169003796516 29838608 n.jpg 486479 529168993796517 391867520 n.jpg 378979 529168967129853 644769231 n.jpg 181075 529169000463183 1063058899 n.jpg 157075 550011495039833 565678890 n.jpg 72433 529169057129844 1838551648 n.jpg 6312 529168963796520 1971101060 n.jpg 5346 501133543256767 1571784728 n.jpg 419-25.jpg 419 melissa.png 419 kevin.jpg 419 jenna.jpg 419 heather.png 419 chord.jpg 419 blake.jpg 419 becca.jpg 419 alex.jpg 419 1jacob.png University Of Lima.jpg Tumblr mk13egkt2I1re4zoio2 r1 500.png Tumblr mjvjmsOqoe1qi4s8uo1 500.jpg Tumblr mjvi4nYC4L1qi4s8uo1 500.jpg Tumblr mjkuptNNEs1ql1znmo1 500.jpg Sdeview.jpeg Originals.jpeg Finn at Occidental College University of Lima.jpg BGAWiO9CMAAn2Tb.jpg BFsTxayCQAAUrfg.jpg 734014_439129852844494_1669011803_n.png 903511_557562627618053_73556740_o.jpg 001~477.jpg Tumblr_mkn585KDSt1ql1znmo1_500.png Tumblr_mkr9mi0VYm1qg25zco1_500.jpg Tumblr_mkr9mi0VYm1qg25zco2_500.jpg sweet-dreams-hd.png Tumblr_ml4nm9UOFD1r4yh8wo1_500.png Tumblr_ml5t7yPQVi1qaedvuo1_500.gif Sweet_dreams3.jpg Tumblr_ml3zx3TCtZ1rojy6eo1_500.jpg Tumblr_ml0b2p5AOo1s25hvdo1_500.jpg Tumblr_mksse5sJhQ1rab3tyo1_500.gif Sweet_dreams4.jpg Sweet_dreams2.jpg Sweet_dreams1.jpg STOP.png Don'tStopRachel_419.png Finchel call 419.png Outcast.jpg Morefriend.jpg Toparty.jpg Outcast_Artwork.png Video Navigazione de:Süße Träume en:Sweet Dreams es:Episodio:Sweet Dreams fr:Le droit de rêver Categoria:Episodi Categoria:Stagione 4 Episodi